1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping motor characterized in a structure connecting a stator to a front plate and an end plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding conventional techniques for a structure connecting a stator to a front plate and an end plate, techniques have been disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication No. S49-46003, Japanese Examined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication No. S61-22473, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-275848, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-125160, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135661.